pokemonmajutsugakuenfandomcom-20200213-history
Agito Tachibana
Agito Tachibana (橘アギト Tachibana Agito) is one of the main characters of Revenant Night/Pokémon. A student and a junior to both Roku and Keith, he is described as being "happy-go-lucky and can be hot-blooded when it comes to fighting" by others due to his "cheery" personality. While he doesn't act like any others, but he is shown to be a talented Level 4 Magician at a young age. He is also the current contractor of the Arcane, Bloodedge. It's revealed that Agito was born as Agito Sejren (アギト・セジュレン Agito Sejuren) and is the real child of Kisara Sejren, the protagonist of Daybreak Chapter and Teru Mutsuki. This explain his Imaginary Numbers (虚数, Kyosū) magic comes from, since he is part of the Mutsuki Family and is also a Heritor of his father's side. Appearance Despite being 14 years old, Agito bears almost the appearance of an 11 or 12 years old. He has short messy (and spiky) brown hair and wide red eyes. Standing in 150 cm or 4 ft 11.1 inches, Agito is one of the shortest main characters of the Next Generation-''Revenant Night'' saga, being 5 centimeters taller than Rachel. He is noted for having smooth white skin, something which he inherited from his mother, to the point it almost look like he's made out of porcelain. Agito is also notable for his child-like face, which accentuates his childish personality and very hard for others to think he's in his Junior years. Like all Contractors, Agito bears the "Contractor Seal" on his right chest colored in black and red. Personality Background Chronology Revenant Night/Pokémon Pokémon 'On Hand' *'Kiba' (キバ Kiba) - Species: Axew '(キバゴ ''Kibago), '''Gender: Male, Type: Dragon. *'Ryuga' (リュウガ Ryuuga) - Species: Quilava '(マグマラシ ''Magmarashi), '''Gender: Male, Type: Fire. *'Noku '(ノク Noku) - Species: Reuniclus '(ランクルス ''Lanculus), '''Gender: Male, Type: Psychic. *'Haru '(ハル Haru) - Species: Whimsicott '(エルフーン ''Elfūn), '''Gender: Female, Type: Grass/Fairy. *'Motochika' (モトチカ Motochika) - Species: Oshawott '(ミジュマル ''Mijumaru), '''Gender: Male, Type: Water. 'Befriended' *'Keldeo' (ケルディオ Kerudio) - Gender: Genderless, Type: Water/Fighting. Equipment Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: *'Magic Burst' (魔放出, Mahōshutsu): Heat Fusion Heat Fusion (熱融合, Netsu Yūgō): Imaginary Numbers Imaginary Numbers (虚数, Kyosū): Junction Junction (接合, Setsugō): A unique and Contracter-exclusive Magic Skill; not a magic proper, that makes full use of Agito's link with his Arcane, Bloodedge. In which Agito achieved the use of the ability during the final arc of Revenant Night. Edge have a special "magic link" with Agito, due to the contract he has with Agito by the time they were contracted. By synchronizing his magical power frequency with Edge, Agito can perform a junction; which merges Edge with him, integrating him within his body. This allows Agito to replicate the powers of Edge; filtering out magic (known as drawing) from Edge and storing it ready to be used by Agito. This allows Agito to possess near superhuman abilities, such as increased speed and strength, as well as being able to use magic. When Edge and Agito are merged, two kinds of beings are brought together; giving Agito superhuman strength and enhancing his body functions. During a successful merge, striking hair or pupil colour changes become apparent, and it will even change the colour of clothing Agito is wearing at the time. Edge can always initiate a telepathic contact with Agito from within his body, making it easier for Agito to communicate with him. *'Reaper of the Red Night, Ragna' (赤夜の死神・ラグナ, Sekiya no Shinigami Raguna): Ragna is the name of Agito's Junction with Edge. Relationships Family Kisara Sejren Terumi "Teru" Mutsuki Team Daybreak Kanda Minazuki Rosa Nightray Tsuruya Yatogami Edge Keith Sajyou Roku Rokudo Shintarou Kisaragi Others Trivia Quotes Category:Characters Category:PSTA Students Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Magicians Category:Level 4 Magicians Category:Necessarius Category:Contractors Category:Protagonist Category:MG Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sejren Clan Category:Heritor Characters